Pokemon League
by hdude77
Summary: Ash Is batteling in the pokemon league once again.... and who is that shaddowly figure with that nasy hair?


Pokemon League  
  
  
"We are entering round four of the Pokemon League games," a voice said over the loud speaker as the fans of the stadium cheered. "Our remaining contestants are Mark vs. Daydo; Gary vs. Codo; Kevin vs. James; and ash vs. Cloey. Each trainer will use 3 Pokemon. Good luck to all of our trainers." The voice was cut off and Mark and Daydo entered the stadium with the fans roaring. The trainers got in position and threw out there starting Pokemon.  
"Go Scyther," Shouted Mark as he took a Pokeball off his belt and shot a red beam of light onto the field. The red beam molded into a Scyther.  
"Go Charmeleon," Shouted Daydo.  
"This battle looks like a good one already," Said the announcer.  
"Scyther, slash," Shouted Mark. Scyther was coming up quickly upon the Charmeleon.  
"Um, Chameleon do an ember attack, now!" Yelled Daydo desperately. He didn't yell it soon enough that little hesitation costed him his Pokemon. With Scyther's tremendous power he decapitated the Charmeleon. Daydo stood in shock as he just witnessed the death of his favorite Pokemon. He pulled his hand up by his chin and clenched it in a fist.   
"Go Bellsprout" said Daydo just loud enough for the Scyther to hear. The Bellsprout appeared on the ground right next to Scyther. With a few very quick swipes Scyther cut off the leaves on Bellsprout. Bellsprout fell over on the ground unconscious. Very Angry Daydo called back his Pokemon.   
"Now I kick your ass," he whispered to himself. He them pulled out his Pokeball and mumbled "Go Mew"  
"Huh?" The entire audience was silent as Mew was hovering over Scyther's head. With one huge blast of energy mew knocked Scyther right out of the Stadium. Scared silly that his opponent had a mew he forfeited from the match.  
"Daydo is our winner," Said the referee into his microphone. Gary and Codo walked into the stadium and into their designated areas.  
"Go Kadabra," Said Gary.  
"It's Kadabra! And its Gary!" said the cheerleaders that were rooting for Gary   
"Go Gengar," Said Codo. "Gengar nightshade" Without warning Gengar used nightshade and K.O'd Kadabra in one hit.  
"No! Gary beat him!" Screamed the cheerleaders sobbing.  
"Go Charizard" As he threw out another Pokeball.  
"Is that the best you can do, Mr. Screwed up hair?" Said Codo.  
"Charizard, Flamethrower" With Charizard's incredibly hot fire. He gave Gengar a bad memory back to hell and the devil. Gengar got so scared he K.O'd himself.  
"The Pokemon count is 2-2" Said the Referee.  
"Venusaur, go!" Said Codo calmly. Without warning Charizard whipped his tail around and caught the Venusaur on fire. The fire was put out by the Squirtle that was just shot onto the field and the Venusaur was just zapped back into the Pokeball as the fires were extinguished.   
"Charizard Fire Spin" Said Gary. Suddenly the squirtle was trapped in a ring of fire. The fireball collapsed inward on the squirtle and because of the low level of the squirtle he fainted instantly.  
"Gary is our winner!" Said the Referee. "Next up are Kevin and James."  
Kevin and James walked onto into the stadium.  
"Your in trouble. You are going to loose!" Said Kevin to Gary. James started shaking then said "Prepare for trouble" From the stands someone screamed "and make it double."  
"To protect the world from devastation"  
"To unite all peoples within our nation:  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above"  
"Jessie"  
"James"  
"Team rocked blast off at the speed of light, surrender now or prepare to fight"  
"Meowth, that's right"  
"Wait" Said James "I don't have any Pokemon" James all of a sudden put on a women's dress to disguise his identity. Then ran off stage.  
"Well, Surprisingly we had an automatic forfeit. Kevin wins!" Said the Referee. "Next up is Ash and Cloey" Pushing and shoving Ash and Cloey ran out onto the field and called out their Pokemon. Not knowing what happened, the crowd found themselves looking at a Pikachu and a Blastoise.  
"Pikachu thunder shock attack" Said Ash. Since Blastoise is water Pokemon and is weak against electric Pokemon he was knocked out on the first hit.  
"He… has an electric Pokemon… all I have is water… I won't win…. I forfeit, damn it"  
"Cloey has just forfeited, Ash wins this match easily." Said the referee. "We are now moving on to round 5 with only 4 Trainers left. The matches will be as follows: Daydo vs. Gary; Ash vs. Kevin. Good luck trainers.  
Daydo and Gary walked out onto the field. Gary was mumbling to himself how he was going to beat the mew.  
"Mew, go" Said Daydo  
"Go ditto" Said Gary. "Ditto, transform… nothing is happening? Ditto what is a matter?"  
"Ditto" Said the ditto  
"Wait!" screamed on of Gary's Cheerleaders. "In the rules it says whatever a ditto cannot transform into is not a legal Pokemon and that trainer shall be disqualified."  
"With luck" said the referee "Daydo was disqualified and Gary wins! Next up are Ash and Kevin"  
Ash and Kevin walked onto the stage. When in the background the could hear some one saying something familiar  
"Prepare for double trouble"  
"Make it triple"  
"To steal your things"  
"Is what we do best, so give up that Pikachu." It was team rocket. Saying a terrible chant. Out of the middle of the stage came a big drill. It came up through the surface and came to a stop. Then it moved forward quickly and chopped up Kevin.  
"NOOO!" Screamed the fans.   
"That is what is going to happen to you ash!  
"Squirtle, Hydro pump!" Squirtle came out of his Pokeball and onto the field. He did a Hydro pump and sent Team rocket flying.  
"Looks like Team rocket's blasting off really fast." All of a sudden the Squirtle turned a bright white. It started to change form. I evolved into a Wartortle!  
"Sadly, Kevin was just killed, and according to the rules, he is not in the condition to fight, so ash wins the battle." The Fans were happy for ash, but they were sad about the tragic event. "Our two finalists our Gary and Ash, Let the finals begin."  
"You're going to die, Ash"  
"You're not too alive yourself Gary"  
Each sent out their starting Pokemon, Gary's was Geodude, and Ashes was Bulbasaur.  
"Bulbasaur, Vinewhip." Rock is surprisingly weak to leaf Pokemon and Geodude went down in one hit.  
"Charizard, your turn!" said Gary. "Fireblast"   
"Quick Bulbasaur doge the attack." It was too late. Bulbasaur was hit and fainted.   
"We are down to 2 Pokemon each," said the Referee.  
"Squir… I mean Wartortle, I choose you." Wartortle blasted out on the stage, and unobediently He did a Hydro-shotshoe-pokenomic-water spin. It was an attack never before seen. It was so powerful it didn't only make the opposing Charizard faint. I ripped him in pieces. Because of the immense power Wartortle fainted.  
"We are down to 1 Pokemon left" said the Referee"  
"Pikachu, I choose you"  
"Jigglypuff, I choose you." Sparking in anticipation Pikachu was ready. Jigglypuff got incredibly scared and started to "puff puff" away! "Jigglypuff! NO!"  
"Due to non-obedience ash wins the match and is the new Pokemon master," Said the referee. The fireworks were going off and as Gary was walking away with his cheerleaders Crying beside him, and his hair screwed up like usual. He mumbled under his breath " I will get you, some day!" Meanwhile Jigglypuff flew to Lindsay and hugged her. Lindsay and Ash lived happily ever after, or so it was said.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
